


Clandestine Love

by juniperjadelove



Category: Free!
Genre: Arabian AU, Desert AU, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, ending AU, eventual Makoharu, eventual Rintori, eventual boardline smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperjadelove/pseuds/juniperjadelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing very interesting happened in Rei's life lately ... for him it was mostly route. Never had the guard thought that by making one simple choice that his life would tumble out of balance and change entirely. Was it for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Picture made by me for this fic ... you can see the full verison [here](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=40672175)

 

* * *

 

 

Scorching.

 

That was the only word Rei could think of to describe the weather right now.

 

The rays of the sun beat down on his exposed skin with more force than normal, causing his sun-kissed flesh to moisten with sweat. Even though he’s skin gleamed slightly in the sun as he walked it was not very noticeable. He kept his appearance as perfect as he could possibly get; his hair combed, uniform clean, and skin flawless. When patrolling down the district streets it was rare for him to not have a pair of eyes following.

 

Beauty. He strived for it in everything … including himself. And being one of the four chief guards in the land he felt even more obligated to maintain his almost flawless appearance.

 

Today he had offered to take a long route of patrol in order for the full routine check to be completed (he had done the calculations beforehand and decided to spare his men a break). He was more than half-way through the route and was already parched due to the unusual scalding heat.

 

Stopping for a moment Rei took his canteen from his side belt and drank the cool liquid inside, which pleased his dry throat and month. This brief stop gave him the opportunity to figure out where he was … from the looks of the buildings he concluded it was the mid-section of the 4th district … he only had a few more streets to go.

 

With one last gulp of his water Rei set off down the dirt street. He was not entirely familiar with this part of the city but understood his way around for the most part.

 

Too focused on the road in front of him Rei was not aware of what was happening when he suddenly found himself butt first on the dirty ground. Did someone just push him?

 

No … someone had knocked into him. There was an overturned weaved basket on ground along with several pieces of cloth scattered in front of him. A young man, probably no older than Rei, was kneeling in the dirt scrambling to collect the fallen fabrics.

 

“Ahh! This is not good! I just washed these!” the boy mumbled to himself.

 

He did not look at Rei for a few moments, his focus on the dirtied cloths.

 

Without much thought Rei crawled on his knees and started picking up the cloths closest to him. Yes, he was getting dirty but there was not much he could do about it now. Reaching his hand out Rei offered the remaining fabric to the clumsy boy. The young man glanced at the hand and back down to his basket, taking the cloths from Rei’s hand without looking at him and placing them into the weaved container.

 

“I’m terribly sorry about that … haha I can be such a clu-” The boy had finally risen his head to see who he had tripped into.

 

When he saw it was Rei he gasp. He had run into one of the Sultan’s guards! But that was not the main reason the blond-haired boy opened his mouth in shock when he saw Rei, causing him to stop mid-sentence.

 

Rei had almost the same reaction, his mouth open with the same awe-struck effect when the young man lifted his head. The blond was stunning! Rei had never seen anyone like him before.

 

Upon further observation Rei realized by the green vale atop the boy’s head and gold jewelry on his hands, ears, and neck that the blond was a dancer. But the feature that Rei found so intriguing was the dancer’s eyes, which were a ruby-like red … they even shinned like the gemstones. Rei observed the young man’s appearance for a moment more before snapping back to reality.

 

“Yes well … watch out next time,” he commented, standing up off the ground to dust himself off.

 

The ruby-eyed boy remained silent as he stood up, his mouth shut but eyes passively staring at Rei. With the basket in one hand the dancer extended his other hand to Rei.

 

When he did not take it the young man simply gestured for Rei to follow him. To the guard’s surprise he followed the dancer who led him to a rather small building off the side of the road, the entrance covered by a red and gold cloth. The small building was nestled snuggly between a pottery and bead store, almost unnoticeable to someone passing by.

 

Once they reached the entrance the dancer set down the basket and again offered Rei his hand. It took Rei only a few seconds to realize what the honey-blond was implying. Instinctively the guard backed away shaking his head slightly. The dancer took a step forward, his face masked with worry.

 

“Please your Grace! I must make this up to you … I …” he pleaded, “It won’t cost you a thing … just to make up for the trouble.”

 

Rei looked over his shoulder, yes, people were watching him … curious to see what was going on. Rei turned his attention back to the pleading dancer.

 

“I can’t …” he muttered shaking his head.

 

As much as Rei wanted to he could not go along with this. He would not have these citizens witness a guard of the Sultan going into a dance house on the job! Such an act would spoil his beautiful reputation. He could not do so now … maybe another day… when he had the day off … but that was unlikely …

 

Sighing heavily to himself Rei looked at the dancer once more. The young blond stared back. Something shifted in his expression as he looked at Rei, the worry seemed to seep out and slowly a smile began to grace the dancer’s lips.

 

Before Rei noticed any other changes he turned around swiftly and resumed his route down the street, not even giving a second glace over his shoulder.

 

When Rei finished the route and returned home all he could think about was that beautiful ruby-eyed dancer.

 

\------

 

Two days after his encounter with the captivating blond-haired dancer Rei was convinced he would never see the boy again. That day had been the first time he had taken that route … his regular line of patrol did not even touch that area of the kingdom. It had been a rare situation that Rei was sure would not be repeated.

 

On the third day after the confrontation Rei got called in for a talk with the other three chief guards. After almost an hour of discussion the other chiefs convinced Rei to take a break that day. He had been working all year nonstop … despite Rei’s protest the other three agreed unanimously that he needed at least one day off...

 

\-------

 

Slowly Rei walked down a familiar street, his feet kicking up dust as he did so. Three days ago he had been down here … he was sure it was this street. It did not take long before Rei’s eyes caught sight of person he had been thinking about for the last three days. The blond dancer was still wearing the same gold jewelry Rei remembered.

 

The ruby-eyed boy was fixing the red and gold curtain above the entrance when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Rei … a pleased smile stretched across his face as the blue-haired man approached the building. Without a word the dancer stretched out his hand and offered it to Rei.

 

This time Rei accepted it.

 

A small giggle escaped the blond’s lips as he started to pull Rei into the building, guiding him to a small, dimly lit room. Music played behind the tiny walls and a small straw bed topped with red cushions greeted the two as they entered. The dancer then brought Rei to the pile of cushions and he (Rei) sat down.

 

“My name is Nagisa your Grace,” the honey-blond said quietly before softly kissing Rei’s hand.

 

Nagisa then let go of the guard’s hand, turned, and slowly walked to the center of the room, swaying to the music as he went. Rei said nothing during this exchange … he was still surprised he had made it here and that Nagisa remembered him.

 

He sat almost as stiff as a statue in the red cushions as Nagisa started to dance. The dancer’s movements were so fluid and pleasing that Rei found himself captivated. He could not take his eyes off of Nagisa as he danced like swaying liquid to the music. It was beautiful to watch. A few moments in the dance Rei caught the dancer glance at him with a smile.

 

After a while (Rei was not sure … minutes … hours maybe) Nagisa stopped, his chest rising and falling deeply. The honey-blond then turned to Rei and began to walk toward him, his face covered with an expression that Rei could not understand … all he knew was the boy had a small smile on his lips.

 

The mood of the room changed. Rei suddenly felt a different charge to the dancer’s demeanor as he made his way toward the guard.

 

Then before he was aware of it Nagisa was in front of him, almost invading his personal space. It caught Rei off guard (no pun intended), causing him to flinch.

 

The dancer sighed and looked down at Rei. The blond’s ruby orbs stared at him with an expression he had never seen. Nagisa looked at Rei with wonder yet sadness lingered in his eyes.

 

“You know your Grace … you are very beautiful,” Nagisa breathed almost solemnly.

 

Rei’s brain attempted to comprehend the situation … he had never been called beautiful before … and the boy was so close to him! The blue-haired guard, however, could not say it did not bother him, seeing that this dancer was by far the most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on.

 

“I … I- ummhh,” was all he could muster.

 

Nagisa chuckled slightly, finding Rei’s stuttering cute.

 

Slowly the boy brought himself closer to the guard so that his legs were against Rei’s knees. The guard stiffened but made no objection. What had gotten into him? Rei and the dancer were merely acquaintances. He should be push the smaller male away for invading his personal space ...

 

Nagisa continued and brought his legs up so that he sitting on the guard’s lap, eyeing Rei as he did so. Now a line had been crossed. As much as Rei knew this to be true he felt a burning desire to see how the situation played out.

 

Looking into Rei’s violet eyes Nagisa said, “Yes, from the first moment I saw you … you truly are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

 

The lust in the dancer’s eyes was prevalent now.

 

Rei was dumbstruck. He could not mentally comprehend what was happening. This stunning dancer who is literally sitting in his lap (almost straddling him) just told him that he was beautiful! Plus, the guard should not be allowing such close contact.

 

Out of all the years he had served under the Sultan … all the districts he patrolled … all the women and men he had met, this dancer in front of him was unlike anything he had ever seen. Rei had never been so entranced or attracted to someone in is life! Maybe that is why he was allowing the situation to escalate as far as it had.

 

Unaware of what caused him to suddenly resurface Rei’s eyes focused to see Nagisa’s face only inches from his. The blue-haired youth could feel the fire in his cheeks starting to burn.

 

“I … umm … feel the same way about you,” Rei managed to say, almost inaudible. The words left his mouth faster than the guard could think.

 

The smile on Nagisa’s lips widen and he leaned up closer to the point where their lips were almost touching. They were so close Rei could feel the other one’s hot breath against his lips! He was pretty sure his heart was beating loud and fast enough that Nagisa could hear … not to mention his face was probably as red as the cushions he was sitting on.

 

Nagisa did not move any further.

 

The two stayed, lips practically touching, for almost a half a minute before Rei’s mind slowly began to break down. _He should not be allowing this to happen_. The thought circled through his mind as he tried to access his situation. It was proving rather difficult for him, especially with such a beautiful person only centimeters away from his face.

 

_He should not be allowing this to happen_. But then again … when would he ever meet someone like this again? Or be a position with someone like this for that matter? The odds of such an event occurring twice where less than favorable (Rei did the calculations in his head as best he could). Nagisa also seemed to be interested as well … that would bring the odds down even more. 

 

Amiss Rei’s melting caldron of thoughts he somehow managed to arrive at conclusion … or at least he thought he did.

 

He could no longer think the situation out by theory or methods. Nagisa was teasing him and he could not stand the anticipation. Rather than pull away Rei closed his eyes and leaned forward so that his and the other’s lips connected.

 

He wanted this. That was his conclusion.

 

The blond haired boy smiled into the kiss and moved his dry lips against Rei for a few moments before pulling back. With a sly smile Nagisa placed a finger on Rei’s lips.

 

“Ahh ahh ahh,” he whispered playfully.

 

Rei would have pouted if Nagisa’s other hand had not landed on his chest, pushing him down so that he was lying on the cushioned bed.

 

Nagisa moved slightly so that he was now (definitely) straddling Rei’s waist … then Rei felt the spectacles he was wearing lift off his face and watched (or at least tried to with his blurred vision) as Nagisa set them safely at the edge of the straw bed. Looking back down at the guard Nagisa slowly bent down so his face was inches from Rei’s again. This time the dancer brought their lips together and the blue-haired youth hungrily accepted it.

 

“You know your Grace- nmph … I don’t even- ahhh know your name,” Nagisa managed to say in between heated kisses.

 

They were both enjoying this … but Rei seemed to just a little more.

 

“Rei,” he quickly replied, “It’s Rei.”

 

Nagisa smiled into the guard’s lips again. Now he finally knew this beautiful man’s name.

 

The blond never did this with any of his other costumers, he was a dancer, nothing more nothing less. However this guard was different. Never before had a person entranced Nagisa like this. The compliments and comfortable gestures were but mere indicators to see if the guard felt the same. Rei’s acceptance only boosted the dancer’s surety.

 

Besides … it’s not like he would see this handsome guard again.

 

Now knowing Rei’s name Nagisa let himself get lost in the other, playfully biting the guard’s lips and earning in a soft moan. The two parted every so often, but solely for air. It got to the point where Rei’s finger were entangled in Nagisa’s blond locks, keeping his face down so they would not part.

 

Rei had never experienced anything like this, he felt like he was on a high. And Nagisa was his drug. He hardly knew the dancer yet there they were, locking lips in one hell of a heated kiss. As much as this should have bothered Rei it still did not … in fact it excited him …

 

Without thinking the Rei’s hands moved to the dancer’s thin upper clothing and attempted to remove them from the youth’s body. The guard had never done anything like this. Nagisa however, stopped and pulled back so that he was looking at Rei’s flustered face.

 

The two stared at each other for a few moments, their breaths heavy. One of Rei’s eyebrows slightly raised at the dancer. Had he done something wrong? Then Nagisa started to chuckle.

 

“Hehe … Rei-chan is making a strange face,” he commented giddily. Rei’s eye brow only rose up further.

 

“Rei-chan?”

 

“Yes, your Grace, it is a nickname … Rei-chan! Rei-chan!” The dancer teased.

 

Rei sigh, he was not a fan of nicknames, especially ones as cute as ‘Rei-chan’ … but he could not deny Nagisa. Already the ruby-eyed blond seemed to be having his way with the guard.

 

Nagisa giggled lightly before focusing back on Rei. With one hand he let it rest on the blue-haired guard’s stomach and with the other hand he began to undo the sash around Rei’s waist. Rei did not protest … he knew all too well that the sash was getting in the way.

 

Once Nagisa managed to remove the sash he discarded it onto the floor and began to pull at Rei’s upper body clothing, wanting it off. With minimal effort Rei slid out of the clothing … his entire upper body now completely exposed.

 

Nagisa took a second to admire the guard’s toned muscles by running his finger along them. The touch sent a shiver through Rei … he was pretty sure his face was still flowered with a deep red blush … Nagisa was too but it was hardly noticeable.

 

Their situation had escalated quickly … more quickly than both the guard and dancer had anticipated. But it no longer seemed mattered …

 

Rei was not pleased with the fact that Nagisa upper body was still clothed… so in attempt to remove the thin article of clothing he sat up from the straw bed, gripping the dancer’s thighs so he would not fall.

 

Their face were ever-so-close again … noses practically touching. Nagisa did not seem too surprised by the sudden action and looked into Rei’s violet orbs. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

 

Then Rei’s hands made their way up from Nagisa’s thighs to the thin clothing on his shoulders. At the same time the guard lightly pecked the dancer’s lips, the corners of his mouth, chin, and jawline.

 

In only a few seconds Rei managed to completely remove the unneeded upper clothing from Nagisa’s body before the blond could register. With the dancer’s upper body completely uncovered Rei let his hands slowly slide down Nagisa’s sides, causing the boy to giggle. He was not as toned as Rei but none the less Nagisa’s body was beautiful sculpted.

 

The dancer then looked at Rei with a lustful smile and pushed (almost shoved) him back down onto the red cushions. In an attempt to reposition himself Nagisa shifted his weight onto Rei’s hips causing the guard to gasp as they grinded against each other. The dancer looked down at Rei with an apologetic expression … not having meant to cause that kind of reaction in the blue-haired youth. Rei shook his head slightly in order to convey to the other that it was alright, he could not find the words in his head … nor his voice.

 

Now with a more genuine smile Nagisa nodded in understanding and bent down once more to connect their lips, his green vale slightly moving over his shoulders. Rei was not sure if it was his sudden state of arousal but he kissed the dancer back with such a hunger that a strange noise, almost a growl, erupted from his throat. Nagisa found the noise intriguing and further pressed his lips against the guard’s in an effort to hear the noise again.

 

Unconsciously Rei brought his hands up and gripped the dancer’s butt as they continued their passionate kiss … he could feel the other’s lips curl into a smile against his. Nagisa then brushed his tongue against Rei’s lower lip. Due to the guard inexperience he gasped at the action but could do no more as he felt the dancer’s tongue slide into his mouth. Rei had to admit, it felt strange but he quickly gave in and responded with his own tongue … Nagisa moaned slightly as a result.

 

“Hello Nitori? Nagisa? Is anyone here I have- oh my gosh I am so sorry! I did not mean to intrude!”

 

Both Nagisa and Rei parted lips with a wet smack and looked up to see a flustered olive-haired man standing in the doorway of the small room. His face was flushed scarlet and he looked mortified that he had just interrupted the two.

 

“I-I’ll just leave and let you guys continue that I’m sorry I’ll come back …” the rest was a muttered blur as the tall man quickly turned around and bolted out of the room.

 

Nagisa sighed. “He won’t come back … he only comes once every other week to deliver goods. Sorry but I must stop him before he leaves,” the dancer quickly stated before sliding off Rei.

 

Swiftly Nagisa put back on his thin upper clothing that Rei had tried so hard to remove and ran out of the room after the olive-haired man.

 

Rei laid in the red cushions on top of the small straw bed processing everything that had just occurred. Suddenly missing the dancer’s warm presence Rei no longer felt like waiting in the tiny room for him (Nagisa) to return. Instead he got up from the small bed, put on his upper clothing, found his spectacles, and went out to where he heard Nagisa and the newcomer.

 

\---

 

“Wait Mako-chan!” Nagisa called after the taller man just outside of the dancing house, grabbing his arm to stop the man’s retreat.

 

“Nagisa I’m so sorry it was foolish of me to come walking in … but no one was answering! I just wanted to make-”

 

“It’s alright Mako-chan,” the dancer reassured, “It wasn’t your fault … were you able to bring us the supplies for the next two weeks?”

 

The merchant’s flustered face immediately dissolved from embarrassed to excited, “Ahh yes! I was able to get the majority of the scents you requested as well as some other items.”

 

He then turned around toward his cart of merchandise carried by a brown donkey and began to remove several supplies.

 

Rei emerged from the building past the red and gold curtain entrance and squinted his eyes in the bright desert light (not used to it after being in a small dimly-lit room). Nagisa noticed the guard appear from within the building and turned toward him.

 

“Rei-chan! You did not have to come out here! I would have been back in a few minutes!” he whined, flailing his arms in annoyance. Rei simply waved off the dancer’s concerns with his hand.

 

“It’s alright. You look like you will need help carrying all those supplies in,” he replied matter-o-factly, pushing up his spectacles then pointing at the pile of items Makoto was removed from his cart.

 

“Yes but Mako-chan usually helps with that,” Nagisa muttered. Finished unloading Makoto grabbed a hand full of items and turned towards Nagisa.

 

“Well that’s about it! Shouldn’t be too difficult to-” The merchant stopped abruptly when he saw Rei, almost dropping the items in his hands.

 

Immediately he recognized the blue-haired man’s outfit as being one of the chief guards of the land. And he had interrupted him and Nagisa’s … well … whatever they had been doing! This guy had the authority to ring Makoto’s neck if he wanted to! Or put him in jail!

 

Feeling himself shaking slightly he attempted to do the only thing he felt possible … apologize.

 

“Y-your Grace I am deeply sorry for interrupting you two … please I can give you anything in my cart just please …”

 

“That won’t be necessary, you did nothing wrong … Mako is it?”

 

“Makoto your Grace,” the merchant replied.

 

Rei nodded at the tall olive-haired man and grabbed an arm full of supplies from the pile that had been made, then walked back toward the small building.

 

“Where do these go Nagisa?” Rei asked.

 

The dancer grinned and led the guard into the building shouting “This way Rei-chan!” Makoto simply stood there in awe. He had expected Rei to punish him … that was how most of the

guards in the land acted … this one was different.

 

“Mako-chan are you coming with those scents?” Nagisa yelled from inside the small building, snapping the merchant back into reality.

 

\-------

 

After all the scents, foods, and water were situated in the dance house the three grouped outside the building in the bright desert sun. While Rei was busy tending to his clothes Nagisa quietly handed Makoto the payment for the supplies. The two smiled at each other and started to talk briefly about how work had been the last couple of days.

 

Rei finished his tending by dusting off his pants, seeing that Makoto and Nagisa were busy he scanned the scenery around him. Luckily no one seemed to notice him … even if a person did it would be alright, he was not on duty today.

 

As he scanned the lightly populated crowd of people walking along the street Rei noticed one particular figure who stood out. The key reason this person caught Rei’s attention was because of the way the man walked … it was almost like a cross between drunken and exhausted. The strange person was also holding onto the ropes of a camel that trailed alongside him … however he had no other possessions. The guard’s eyebrows lifted, questioning the man’s odd demeanor.

 

“What is it Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, suddenly next to the blue-haired guard.

 

Rei had not noticed that the two had finished their conversation and where now by his side … trying to figure out what he was so keenly focusing on.

 

“That man over there … with the camel. He’s walking strangely,” Rei explained. The dancer and merchant immediately caught sight of the strange person and watched him for a moment.

 

“Hmmm … maybe he’s drunk,” Nagisa guessed.

 

“Or tried,” Makoto added.

 

Maybe. But Rei felt something off about the odd individual and could not take his hawk eyes off the moving figure.

 

Then suddenly the man stopped, stood still for a couple seconds, and fell practically face-first onto the dusty street floor. The bystanders walking around him did nothing to help the man, no one even looked at him.

 

“Oh my … he just collapsed we need to help him!” Makoto cried, rushing directly toward the fallen figure, Nagisa followed not even a second after the merchant. It took Rei a few moments to process the situation before he too dashed to the collapsed being.

 

“It looks like he passed out from heat-exhaustion … or dehydration … either way he needs water! Hurry let’s pick him up and bring him into the dance house so he isn’t in the sun anymore!” Makoto explained grabbing underneath the youth’s head and shoulder.

 

Nagisa and Rei nodded then proceeded to help lift the fainted human off the ground … but not before the youth groaned and uttered unconsciously, “Makoto.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Quick drawing done by me for this chapter

 

* * *

 

Rei and Nagisa both stared at the unconscious man … then to Makoto. The merchant looked utterly shocked at the fainted figure, his mouth hung open in disbelief.

 

“Are you acquainted with his man Makoto?” Rei asked. The olive haired man shook his head abruptly.

 

“No … I’ve never seen this guy in my life!” he cried, then looked down solemnly at the unconscious raven-haired boy, “He does not look familiar to me.”

 

“Hmm … that’s strange … I don’t know very many people with the name Makoto so this is odd,” Nagisa mused, titling his head, “Are you sure do don’t recognize him?”

 

The merchant shook his head again.

 

“Well aside from that, we need to bring him into the dance house … he is still situated in the sun,” Rei stated, grabbing under the youth’s back to lift the limp being up.

 

The two followed and all three carried the fainted person into the dance house and laid him down on one of the larger straw beds in the building. Makoto kneeled down next to the raven-haired man and placed his hand on the boy’s forehead.

 

“He’s burning up … he needs water. Can someone get him some?” Makoto asked, worry heavy in his voice. Nagisa nodded and quickly scurried out of the room. The guard and merchant waited in silence.

 

“This is so strange …” Makoto whispered to himself.

 

Nagisa returned in less than a minute with a nicely glazed vessel of water. Handing it to the olive-haired boy Makoto took it and set it down beside the straw bed. He stood there for a moment, thinking.

 

“He needs a few more supplies, water will help a lot but it won’t completely do the trick,” Makoto pointed out, “I don’t have all the items so I need to go get them. I’ll return in about an hour so please watch over him … it is the least I can do for this man.”

 

Nagisa nodded at the olive haired merchant, “Don’t worry Mako-chan, we’ll make sure he doesn’t go anywhere!”

 

It would not be that hard, the guy was unconscious. Makoto smiled at the dancer’s enthusiasm, turned, and made his way out of the building.

 

“Huh, this is weird isn’t it Rei-chan?” The honey-blond asked, looking up at the guard.

 

Rei brought one of his hands to in mouth, analyzing the situation. He said nothing as he glanced at the dancer then to the fainted youth on the bed.

 

This was very strange indeed.

 

How is it that this stranger knew Makoto’s name even though they had never met? Or maybe they did meet and Makoto was unaware … maybe he could not remember. The raven-haired youth could have been a customer … in any case it left Rei’s brain wanting to search for a plausible explanation.

 

“Ehh … Rei-chan? Are you alright? You look like you need to use the restroom,” Nagisa commented, snapping Rei out of his deep thought. The guard coughed lightly then pushed his spectacles up the ridge of his nose.

 

“I am quite alright thank you.”

 

The ruby-eyed dancer beamed at the guard. Without asking the Nagisa grabbed Rei’s wrist and started dragging him out of the room into the cluttered hallway.

 

“Nagisa what are you doing? We need to watch over that man for Makoto!” Rei barked, trying to pull against the smaller one’s grip but with little success … Nagisa was stronger than Rei thought he would be. The blond turned around and looked Rei, though not in the eyes.

 

“Well … we were interrupted earlier … even though my dance was done we st-” Nagisa stopped himself and looked down at the ground, his cheeks slightly red.

 

The guard was taken aback by the dancer’s bashful state. It was not that Rei did not want to, he did, but they had promised to watch over the fainted stranger … and Rei was a man of his word.

 

“We need to look after that ma-”

 

“I know … _I_ promised we would make sure he would not go anywhere. Remember Rei-chan? _I_ promised. You have nothing to worry the man is my responsibility.”

 

Rei sighed. That was not the point. Slightly annoyed the guard closed his eyes and breathed for a moment.

 

“Nagisa … we can’t … it already happened. You’ve made up for what occurred three days ago … just because we were interrupted does not mean you have to compensate for that too,” he reassured the other.

 

The dancer smiled slightly and released the guard’s hand. Rei was surprised at the look of disappointment on Nagisa’s face. The expression was not terribly noticeable but just enough that Rei caught sight of it.   

 

“I understand … but if it’s not too much to ask can I give Rei-chan one last small token?” the blond asked quietly.

 

The blue-haired youth eyed the nervous dancer. Rei could not help but find blushing Nagisa cute and nodded. A smile spread across the blond’s face.

 

The smaller one then moved closer in front of Rei and slowly started to lean up on his toes. It did not take Rei very long to comprehend what the dancer’s intention were. His brain, however, was too slow to tell his body how to react.

 

Soft, slightly dry lips were on Rei’s before the next thought entered his mind.

 

Again, to his surprise, the guard returned the gesture and kissed back.

 

Why was he allowing this? Rei had just met the blond less an hour ago. They were but mere acquaintances. Anything beyond a 'hello' or 'goodbye' should be inappropriate ... yet he was content with this close contact. As much as it should have bothered him (and it did but only slightly) he continued to move his lips against the other's.

 

Nagisa sighed happily at Rei’s response and snaked his arms around the guard’s neck. This one was sweeter and more genuine than the other kisses they previously shared but was still rushed. However it lasted a lot longer than the dancer expected.

 

Rei was the one that broke their lips then look off down the hallway to the room where the stranger had been situated. Nagisa kept his arms around Rei’s neck but followed the taller one’s gaze.

 

“What’s wrong Rei-chan?”

 

The guard stared at the room for a moment before focusing his attention back to Nagisa.

 

“I thought I heard something come from the visitor’s-”

 

“Hello? Is anyo- oh … umm … can you two tell me where my camel is?” A voice pierced though the hot air of the hallway.

 

Rei let out what sounded like a squeak and almost jumped out of Nagisa’s hold. The dancer giggled at the guard’s reaction, released his hands from Rei’s neck, and turned to the stranger.

 

Rei seemed too embarrassed to speak so Nagisa took the liberty and did so.

 

“You’re awake! That’s odd I was certain you were out cold ... how are you feeling?”

 

The raven-haired youth stared at the dancer with icy eyes before answering, “I’m fine. Do you know where my camel is?”

 

“He's outside, safe and sound- wahh wait! Don’t leave!” Nagisa called after the strange man practically sprinting down the hallway.

 

The dancer chased after the raven-haired stranger and managed to grab his arm before he bolted out of the building entrance. Rei followed not far behind.

 

“You are in no condition to go out in the heat,” Rei pointed out.

 

The raven-haired youth only glanced at Rei then attempted to free his hand from Nagisa’s grasp.

 

“I’m fine,” he stated simply.

 

“No you are not! Please we brought you in here to help … Makoto will be back soon with supplies to help you!” The blond pleaded, not letting go of the other’s wrist.

 

The stranger’s face melted from guarded to almost relaxed … he stopped tugging at Nagisa’s iron grip.

 

“You know Makoto?”

 

“Huh? Well yeah! He brings us supplies every two weeks and plus he’s really nice!” Nagisa chirped. The raven-haired youth remained silent. Nagisa felt certain that the stranger would not attempt to leave, and let go of the other’s wrist.

 

“My name is Nagisa. What is your name?”

 

The stranger said nothing and only stared at Nagisa for a few moments. Rei was not 100% comfortable with the way the youth looked at the dancer but stood there and waited for a reply.

 

“Haruka, but I prefer Haru,” the raven-haired youth finally answered.

 

Nagisa smiled then looked at Rei.

 

“And that bespectacled beauty right there is Rei-chan!”

 

Rei’s face immediately exploded with a blush but he attempted to ignore it.

 

“N-Nagisa! Don’t say such things!”

 

“Ehh? Why? I’m only telling him the truth,” the blond explained, winking at the guard so only he could see. Rei huffed at turned his head, looking away from Nagisa.

 

Haru stood there and briefly observed the conversation. He had been traveling for so long in the desert without a drop of water. The fact that he passed out due to the lack of liquid in his system only delayed him from his objective.

 

Still, it was nice for these people to take him in … even though they were a bit odd. But the fact that Makoto was with them was what shocked Haru the most. It had been too long since they had last seen each other.

 

“So Haru-chan, why don’t we go back to that room so you can rest? I’ll get you some water to drink,” Nagisa suggested.

 

Haru frowned.

 

“Don’t use –chan at the end of my name.”

 

“What? But why not? I use –chan with everyone! Rei-chan, Ai-chan, Mako-chan-”

 

“Nagisa! He does not want you to use –chan, respect that!” Rei scolded.

 

“Alright, alright … come on _Haru_ the room is this way,” the blonde headed down the hall pointing toward the room, his jewelry jingling at the movement. Haruka sighed but followed the blond back into the room, Rei trailing behind him.

 

“There’s a big jug of water next to the bed- WHHHAAAAT? It’s completely empty!” Nagisa said holding the empty vessel in disbelief.

 

Haru shrugged.

 

“I was thirsty.”

 

“I bet you were! What are you a whale? Or a camel? There is enough water in this container for at least two days,” the dancer commented in astonishment, “Water is scarce in this land. You’re lucky we stock up on rations otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten any!”

 

Haruka said nothing and laid down on the straw bed.

 

Nagisa sighed and left the room with the container, leaving Haru and Rei alone. The two said nothing, silent heavy in the air, so Haru decided to close his eyes and rest.

 

\---

 

Makoto returned not too long after with extra supplies and was surprised to find the fainted stranger conscious (the merchant could tell by the way the he was breathing). Without a word he set the supplies down next to the straw bed and reached out one of his hands to rest it on Haru’s forehead.

 

“He is still burning up, Nagisa do you have a cloth I can borrow?”

 

The blond nodded and quickly left the room once again. He returned only a few seconds later and handed Makoto the piece of fabric.

 

Then suddenly something grasped Makoto’s hand resting on Haru’s forehead. The merchant jumped with a gasp. He looked to see that the stranger was grabbing him, his eyes open and staring intensely at him.

 

“Umm … my apologies, I was seeing if you had a temperature,” Makoto explained.

 

“Makoto?”

 

The olive haired merchant stiffened at the sound of his name.

 

“Y-yes? How do you know my name?”

 

The raven haired boy continued to stare at Makoto, making the taller one slightly uncomfortable. After a few moments he spoke.

 

“We knew each other when we were little … we used to swim in that oasis.”

 

Silence.

 

Makoto was digging back in his memory trying to find this event the stranger explained. Minutes passed by. Then the doubt and concern melted away in the merchant’s features, slowly his eyes widen and his mouth opened in disbelief.

 

“Ha-Haru?”

 

A faint smile graced Harkua’s lips followed by a small nod.

 

“So you guys do know each other!” Nagisa said cheerfully, piercing the moment.

 

Both men looked at the dancer then at one another.

 

“Yes, indeed we do. A long time ago … when we were children,” Makoto explained quietly, staring at Haru in disbelief.

 

The two looked at each other in silence for a couple seconds before Haru let go of the other’s hand.

 

“But … of all the people we could have run into … this is so bizarre!” the merchant mused to himself, “I thought you … you were supposed to-”

 

“It did not work out like it should have,” the raven-haired youth interrupted quickly.

 

Makoto smiled in understanding.

 

Without another word the merchant took the piece of cloth in his hand and dampened it using water from a small vile he had brought.

 

“How are you feeling Haru?” Makoto asked as he folded the cloth. There was only one word Haru could use to describe.

 

“Dizzy,” he answered simply. Makoto chuckled lightly and placed the cool, folded fabric on Haru’s forehead.

 

“I bet, you are pretty dehydrated … it’s a good thing we found you. Who knows what could have happened if we did not.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Haru stated curtly, “I need to leave.”

 

Makoto frowned. Rei snorted.

 

“There is no way you’ll make it a few blocks from here in your condition. The only logical option for you right now is to remain here and rest,” the guard explained, adjusting up his spectacles.

 

“Rei-chan’s right!” Nagisa chimed in, “I’ll see to it that you are able to stay until you feel better!”

 

The corners of Haru’s mouth fell. He did not want to stay here. He needed to finish what he came here for. However, the one named Rei looked to be one of the chief guards, he could be of use.

 

Haru immediately shook the thought out of his mind. Anyone in service to the Sultan was a potential threat to him.

 

“They’re right Haru-chan. If it makes you feel better, I’ll stay and watch over you until you are in the proper condition to leave,” Makoto offered warmly. Haru’s eyes narrowed at his childhood friend.

 

“Don’t use –chan at the end of my name.”

 

“Oh! Haha, sorry I forgot about that … it’s been so long,” the merchant apologized bring one of his hands to his mouth as if in thought.

 

Haru sighed.

 

As much as he did not want to be there it appeared that he had no choice, these three would not let him leave if he tried anyways. Plus, his head was killing him … any sudden movements and the youth’s brain was plunged into a sickening dizziness. Also, his limbs were swore from nonstop travel, his stomach would periodic cringe, and his throat was so dry it felt like nothing would quench his thirst (not even that vessel of water helped).

 

As much as he did not want to the raven-haired youth concluded that he was going to have to stay there, at least until the dizziness and stomach aches stopped.

 

Without a word Haru sighed once more, turned his face away from the three, and closed his eyes. Makoto smiled and stood up to look at the guard and dancer.

 

“Looks like he will be staying, at least for the night.”  

 

“Yay! That’s great to hear!”

 

“It would be best if we left him alone now, so he can rest,” Makoto pointed out.

 

“And if he attempts to leave again?” Rei questioned.

 

“Hmm, good point. I guess I’ll stay in here and make sure. He knows me so that might make him more comfortable.”

 

The other two agreed and left the room in silence.

 

As they walked down the cluttered hall a small boy, no bigger than Nagisa, came through the fabric entrance. The small youth was wearing clothing reasonably similar to Nagisa’s but with less jewelry.

 

When he saw Rei he froze in place, his face shocked with worry.

 

“Ahh! Ai-chan you’re finally here! You’re lucky … it hasn’t been very busy with customers this afternoon,” Nagisa informed the other dancer cheerfully. As he said the last sentence Nagisa beamed at Rei … the guard tried to ignore the gesture and blushed as a result.

 

The other dancer, Ai, relaxed slightly but remained tense as the two approached.

 

“U-umm yes well I was getting a few supplies and stuff,” the little dancer mumbled, fidgeting with his clothes.

 

“I remember Nitori its okay. We have two guest that will be staying the night in the green room so don’t be alarmed if you see them,” Nagisa informed the other dancer.

 

The grey-haired dancer nodded and scurried out of their sight into one of the rooms.

 

Nagisa looked up at Rei smiling fondly. Rei tried hard not to look at the honey-blond dancer and instead focused his attention on the entrance of the dance house.

 

He then began to realize how late he had been out. The guard could see through the small gap between the fabric of the entrance that the sun had already started setting. In disappointment he let out a sigh.

 

“I have to go, it’s getting late.”

 

“Aww but Rei-chan! So soon? It’s not that late!”

 

“The sun is setting, I need to leave now.”

 

Nagisa head and shoulders slumping down. He had had such little time with the beautiful guard who was now leaving … most likely for good. The bubbly dancer made no point to argue and simply nodded.

 

The guard frowned at the youth’s plummet of enthusiasm.

 

Hesitantly he moved his hand so that it slightly touched the others, when there was no response Rei grasped Nagisa’s hand.

 

“However, I would like to meet with you again. Tomorrow. If you are willing,” Rei added.

 

He had hardly spent enough time with Nagisa, he wanted to get to know this beautiful boy. The dancer lifted his head and looked directly into the guard’s violet eyes … a smile stretched across his face.

 

“Would you like me to prepare one of the rooms?”

 

“No, not here,” Rei replied quickly, “A different location.”

 

Nagisa’s eyebrows raised, “And where would that be?”

 

“It’s a secret. I have rendezvous point we can meet.”

 

“Ohh, Rei-chan is making things interesting. Alright, where do we meet?”

 

Rei quickly thought of a location. “After dusk … by the brick wall of your district’s market street.”

 

It was far enough away from a crowd, plus it would be dark so less people would be out and about.

 

Nagisa thought to himself for a moment then nodded with a grin. Rei felt the happiness seep out into a smile forming on his lips, however he kept it in and tried to maintain his composed demeanor.

 

“Then I will see you tomorrow, Nagisa,” Rei said quietly.

 

In one swift movement the guard bowed slightly and brought the dancer’s hand to his lips. He let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling back, letting go of Nagisa’s hand, and turning around and out of the building.

 

Nagisa stood there for a couple seconds feeling where Rei’s lips had kissed his hand, a happy smile on his face.

 

“Who on earth was that?” a voice startled Nagisa from his wonder.

 

He looked to see Nitori peeking out from one of the rooms. The blond dancer could not hold back the grin across his face.

 

“That beautiful man was Rei-chan! I bumped into him a few days ago.”

 

“Is he a guard? His clothes look like a guard’s,” Nitori questioned curiously.

 

“He is not just any guard, he is one of the chief guards.”

 

Nitori’s eyes widen, “Is he that same guard you told me about that you ran into!?”

 

Nagisa nodded.

 

“But … how? Why are you ..? umm …” the other dancer stuttered.

 

“So many questions Ai-chan! But not all of them can be answered,” Nagisa sang as he lightly skipped down the cluttered hallway, he jewelry chiming in rhythm with the background music.

 

\---

Time lapse forward: At Rei and Nagisa’s rendezvous

\---

 

Rei stood quietly leaned against the brick wall of their meeting spot.

 

He was on the job today … that being the reason why he picked this particular spot and time. The majority of the guards were off duty at sunset and only a handful patrolled the city at night.

 

Rei’s patrol, however, lasted almost until midnight. And there he was, planning to sneak off with a dancer on the job. Such a decision would have disgusted Rei a week ago, but not anymore. Risking his job to see Nagisa seemed worth it to the guard, and that was all the reassurance he needed.

 

Rei got to the rendezvous point right as the sun had disappeared behind the sandy hills.

 

He had now been waiting there for ten minutes and Nagisa had yet to show up. Maybe the dancer got cold feet and did not want to see Rei. The guard quickly discarded the thought.

 

Fifteen minutes later and still no Nagisa. Now Rei’s began to grow concerned. Something was definitely not right. He had calculated all the possible options for Nagisa to make it there and none would have taken this long.

 

With uneasiness Rei began to walk away from the wall and up the market street. It was dark now, only a few candle lit lanterns outlined the vending booths and street. The road was completely deserted of people but that did not concern the guard (it was a regular occurrence).

 

Then Rei heard a yelp pierce the silence … off in the distance. The voice caused the guard to falter in his step and stop.

 

That yelp had come from Nagisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duunnnn dunnn DUUUNNNNN
> 
> Sorry this took so long to upload ...  
> I have made a goal that I cannot put up a chapter unless I make cover art for it ... so I procrastinated on that part.  
> And I'm sorry the picture for this chapter is not the best ... it's just a reasonably quick drawing 
> 
> Also, I realize nothing too interesting happened in this chapter but bare with me ... things WILL start to  
> happen as the story continues on ... 
> 
> And as a side note ... Haru's dehydration is based off a personal experience I had during my previous semester of  
> college ... it was awful ... drink a lot water that is all I am saying!!!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! Tell me what you think if you have a moment!  
> I will try to get chapter three up quicker than this one ... I just need to draw a picture for it and it will be up!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Rei took no second to think and bolted to where the yelp had come from. He was certain that he had heard Nagisa’s scream pierce the silence as he walked down the market street. Running as fast as his legs could carrying him Rei darted around the corner of a road connected to the market street and stopped abruptly when he heard voices.

 

Slowly he inched his way down the road … the voices were coming from around a corner house further down the street. As he drew closer he could hear the words of the strangers.

 

“Haha look its squirming!”

 

“What the hell do yah like yah are trying to do yah whore?” another voice mocked.

 

Silence.

 

“Well are you going to say something slut? Why don’t you repeat what you told my friend here?”

 

Another pregnant pause.

 

“ _Tch._ You want to tell me what you told my friend?” the voice repeated in a hostile tone.

 

 Rei heard up to that point until he rounded the corner to confront the assaulters. What he saw stunned him beyond belief. 

 

Three city guards, men that Rei and the other three chief guards governed over, were surrounding Nagisa against the building. One had the dancer pinned against the wall, his hand tightly covering Nagisa’s mouth while another guard carried a few of the blond’s clothes. The third was simply standing behind them, enjoying the scene in front of him.

 

Nagisa looked terrified, his eyes shinny in the dim light with what Rei could only assume were tears. The chief guard took a few seconds to process what he was witnessing. He had never seen such a display before with fellow guards of the Sultan and this angered him.

 

Gridding his teeth Rei began to walk forward, his hands balled in tight fists. Slowly he relaxed as he approached the four and let his hands fall.

 

“What on earth is going on here?” Rei asked harshly, startling the group.

 

The one gripping Nagisa’s face let go while the other holding his clothes remained frozen in shock. There was silence for a few moments. Finally the third guard that had been watching answered.

 

“Sir, that little slut right there insulted us as we were running our route,” he said pointing accusingly at Nagisa, “We ignored him at first but then he kept spouting mockeries at us.”

 

Rei tried his best to not look disgusted at the city guard.

 

It was lie. Rei knew all too well.

 

Sighing to himself the blue-haired chief guard walked toward the group, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. The three guards immediately took a step back.

 

“I see. Well there are two things that I find wrong with this situation gentlemen. One is that this ‘slut’ appears to be a dancer … a male dancer in fact … far from a street whore,” Rei pointed out, “And the other is that three city guards of the Sultan found it acceptable to attack a civilian simply because he was calling them names? I would like to think that his Majesty has hired men of a matured stature to guard his land instead of petty children that resolve to attacking when one merely insults them.”

 

Rei’s tone was venomous as he spoke, his words seemed to sting the city guards as they flinched at his remarks. The chief guard’s violet eyes narrowed in a disappointing glare at the three.

 

Without a word Rei walked over to the dancer slumped against the wall and grabbed his arm, jerking the blond forceful towards him.

 

“I will see to it that this dancer returns to where he needs to go. I expect you three to return to your route and not defer from it … lest you’re superior should find out about this distasteful incident,” Rei spat bitterly, dragging Nagisa alongside him as he glared at the three (who looked as though they had wet themselves).

 

Without a word the three guards left and practically bolted down the street, the one guard dropped Nagisa’s clothes in the dirt.

 

The remaining two waited in silence as the blue-haired guard watched the three guards scurry out of sight. Once they were gone Rei looked down at the blond and whispered almost inaudibly, “Don’t speak a word and do as I say.”

 

The dancer nodded slightly and Rei ordered him to pick up his clothes. Nagisa obeyed and grabbed his dirtied clothes off the ground.

 

Then with a jerk Rei began to walk back toward the market street, dragging a quiet Nagisa by the arm along with him. The two said nothing, not until they got to the brick wall where Rei finally released Nagisa’s arm.

 

“I apologize for acting that way, I needed to make it seem believable,” he explained quietly.

 

Rei then turned his back on the dancer and let out a frustrated breath. Bring his hands to his face the chief guard inhaled sharply then exhaled, trying to calm himself. He had never been so angry in his life!

 

“Rei-chan are you ok?” a tiny, familiar voice asked him.

 

Rei turned back to see Nagisa leaning against the wall, his face looking worried. Rei could not hold in the chuckle that escaped his mouth. The dancer was just attacked and wondering if Rei was ok?

 

“Am I ok? The more important question is are you alright Nagisa? Did they hurt you in any way?” he asked, walking up to the blond to get a better look at him.

 

It was difficult though, trying to fully see Nagisa in the dark night. The dancer looked down at the ground.

 

“I’m fine. One of them hit me but I’ll be ok,” the dancer softly replied.

 

Rei felt the anger returning in his system, his hands clenching and teeth gridding against each other.

 

“Did you say anything to provoke them?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“No! I was on my way to meet you Rei-chan! But then they came out of nowhere and started following me. They called me a few names and I asked them to leave me alone. I guess that wasn’t the best choice,” the blond replied sadly.

_How dare they do this to Nagisa_ , Rei thought to himself. He wanted nothing more than to find those three and beat the life out of them.

 

Amiss his enraged thoughts Rei felt cold hands cup his cheeks and guide his face down so that he was looking at the ruby-eyed dancer.

 

“Rei-chan please … I’m alright, I’m right here. Please calm down. Forget about those guys they aren’t worth it,” Nagisa pleaded.

 

Rei relaxed at Nagisa’s touch and let out a pained sigh.

 

“It’s all my fault, if I had just agreed to meet you at the dance house none of this would have happened … you would not have gotten hurt,” Rei said sorrowfully, holding back the frustrated tears he could feel trying to spill over his eyes.

 

Nagisa hands then gently pulled Rei’s face down. The blond brought their lips together in a kiss … being the only thing he felt that would stop the guard from worrying. It was chaste and quick but it had the quieting effect he (Nagisa) hoped for.

 

“What happened was not your fault Rei so please … stop worrying,” Nagisa reassured, stroking a thumb against one of Rei’s cheeks.

 

Rei leaned into the boy’s touch and said nothing.

 

The corners of the dancer’s mouth then curled into the first smile Rei had seen the boy make sense yesterday. It was contagious. The guard felt the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly as well. A small giggle followed from Nagisa’s smiling lips.

 

“Now, where is this secret place you were going to show me?”

 

Rei looked at the blond with an uneasy expression.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to return to the dance house?” he asked worriedly.

 

The dancer immediately shook his head.

 

“Absolutely not! I went through all that trouble to meet you here and I would like to see it!” Nagisa replied, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest, “And besides … we are already here … might as well.”

 

Rei sighed but did not argue. It was the least he could do for the beautiful blond … after everything that had just happened.

 

Without a word the guard nudged Nagisa lightly and began to walk along the brick wall, away from the market street. The dancer followed quickly next to him. A few steps into the walk Nagisa looped an arm around Rei’s and they continued their journey in silence.

 

\---

 

The two had been walking for a good twenty minutes and were on the outskirts of the city, past the wall, when Rei finally stopped.

 

“This is it,” he told the small blond quietly. Nagisa looked in front of him and opened his mouth gasping in awe. Directly in front of them was a reasonably small body of water, an oasis. The few dull yellow lights from the city reflected off the dark liquid surface along with the night sky.

 

It was amazing.

 

The dancer could only imagine what this wonderful body of water looked like during the day. But before he could make any move or another thought Rei spoke.

 

“This oasis is a special body of water reserved for the Sultan. No one else is aware of its existence except those that are reasonable high in palace status. No one is allowed to make its existence known unto citizens under his Majesty’s rule. So please Nagisa do not speak a word of this place to anyone,” Rei explained to the blond who nodded in response, “And also, guards will patrol around here once before midnight … after that no one will return until dawn. You must keep quiet until this happens, do you understand?”

 

Nagisa again nodded his head with a serious expression that reassured the guard.

 

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa muttered tentatively.

 

The blue-haired youth turned toward the dancer and was surprised by a sudden tight embrace. Nagisa gripped Rei’s back and buried his face in the guard’s chest.

 

“I did not want to forget to tell you … thank you Rei-chan. For saving me,” Nagisa uttered into the Rei’s chest.

 

The guard’s startled expression softened and he returned the hug, whispering into the blond’s hair that he was glad Nagisa was alright. They stayed like this for a while, Rei recalling the disappointing scene he had witnessed earlier … then trying to forget the event.

 

It was not that hard, especially when he felt something soft, yet warm, against the skin of his chest. Nagisa kissed his breast again, this time letting his lips linger. Rei did nothing but stare at the blond.

 

Then Nagisa lifted his head and looked directly into the guard’s violet eyes. The dancer’s expression was kind with a relaxed smile on his lips. As they stared at each other it was almost as though some force was pulling their faces toward one another.

 

Silently their lips met and the two shared a kiss unlike any of the others they had experienced together. This one was genuine, and caring … not rough or full of lust. It was one that transmitted feelings and emotions that neither could explain in words. However it did not last long, the two parted and Nagisa brought their mouths together once more before they stopped.

 

How long had they known each other? Two days at most (technically one). Yet they interacted with one another as if they had been together for years. Rei could not understand why they were like this … though he made no further effort to question it.

 

The two were still embracing one another and remained in the same positions, Rei kept his eyes closed and thought about everything in that had happened the last few days. The dancer leaned up on his toes and pecked the guard affectionately on the cheek then lowered his head back into Rei’s chest and breathed.

 

“Why did you bring me here Rei-chan? If this place is off limits to civilians,” the ruby-eyed blond asked quietly into the blue-haired youth’s chest. Rei opened his eyes and thought for a moment.

 

“This seemed like something you would fancy, or more so … I assumed you would enjoy. You have such an energetic, almost easy-going personality that going out of the way for something is but natural to you. So I concluded that you would enjoy a place like this, because it is so unique and out of your normal daily route,” the guard explained.

 

The dancer could not help but to grin, a tiny giggle escaping his lips and he hugged Rei tighter.

 

“You’re so kind Rei-chan! And yes I do like this pretty place!”

 

“I’m glad, now we must keep quiet until the last guard makes his round here.”

 

Nagisa nodded, his mouth shut.

 

The two released their holds on one another and decided to sit behind a large bush near the oasis where the guards could not spot them. Quietly they whispered with each other.

 

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan are alright. They are still staying at the dance house until Haru-chan feels better … but we aren’t sure when that will be,” Nagisa explained.

 

“I see, has Haruka said anything else?”

 

Nagisa frowned slightly. “Haru-chan does not talk much … to me at least. He mostly talks to Mako-chan but I can’t hear anything they say.”

 

“What about Makoto? Doesn’t he still have to work?” Rei questioned.

 

“He does, but he is taking time off … Mako-chan can do that with is job. There are other merchants in the area that can cover for his small absence.”

 

“Hmm, I see,” Rei muttered to himself then quickly glanced over his shoulder, “Ahh the final guard is approaching, no sudden movements or conversation until he leaves the area.”

 

Silently the two waited. Rei watched the guard with hawk eyes while Nagisa grinned excitedly.

 

\---

 

Quietly the pair walked down the dirt street toward the dance house. It was well past three in the morning but the two were as awake as ever. The memories of their time at oasis were still fresh in their minds …

 

-

 

Once the last guard had left the oasis Nagisa decided it would be a good idea to go swimming. Rei, however, did not agree to such a thing and stubbornly refused to join the dancer. In the end Nagisa ended up swimming by himself while Rei watched near the water’s edge.

 

Nagisa was not a clueless as others might judge him to be, he got the general sense that Rei did not like the water … or could possibly not swim. This did not bother him in the slightest.

 

When the dancer was finished he happily tackled Rei to the ground, despite the guard’s complainants about his soaking clothes.

 

For the remaining time the two laid together in the sand along the water’s edge and talked each other about different things in their lives.

 

Rei enjoyed the time, he got to better know the beautifully enthusiastic dancer.

 

The one thing that shocked the guard was that Nagisa was older than him by a few months. Rei had thought the dancer was at least a year younger than him …

 

As they talked Rei could not shake the thought of how his actions were in direct defiance toward the Sultan. Though his reason for doing so was not because of his Majesty nor did he intend to defy such authority. But now Rei’s loyalty was faulted … or at least that is what he told himself.

 

The fact that he was furthering his contact with Nagisa and, in a sense, their relationship was defying his role. Even though Rei and the other chief guards were permitted to see people … what he had growing with Nagisa could potentially harm his career if caught. Being caught goofing around with a lower district dancer? If such a thing reached the ears of anyone in the palace Rei could kiss his job goodbye.

 

The guard already knew what was acceptable for a man in his position: marry the daughter of a wealthy man or involve himself no more with romantic relationships.

 

Rei and the other guards joked how ironic it was that even though they were permitted to see whoever they pleased it had to be a young maiden with a father who had more money than he knew what to do with. It was truly ironic, satirical Rei would admit … which was why he had chosen not to be wed and remain dormant romantically … until he met Nagisa.

 

Rei had never before reasoned that it would be alright if he defied the rules and snuck into Sultan Rin’s private oasis with a civilian … Nagisa seemed to have this effect on Rei and the guard was nervous as to what the blond dancer would drive him to do next.

 

-

 

Neither talked as they made their way to the entrance of the dance house, they both walked a few inches from each other. Once they made it to the red and gold fabric entrance Nagisa pushed the material out of his way to go inside. When he noticed Rei not following him the dancer stopped.

 

“What’s the matter Rei? Are you not coming in?” Nagisa asked curiously.

 

The guard shook his head, “I apologize Nagisa but not tonight.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s very late. We can sleep in separate rooms if you want.”

 

“It’s not that I can assure you. I guard the palace tomorrow and I must be at my house. Escorts come and retrieve me in the morning … it would not be beneficial to my job if they did not find me there,” Rei explained, disappointment lingered slightly in his tone.

 

The blond lightly smiled at the blue-haired guard and moved so that he stood in front of the taller male. He did not have to say a word to convey his understanding, instead he simply reached for the guard’s hand and held it. They stood in silence for a few moments.

 

“However before I leave I would like to invite you to celebration.”

 

The smaller youth looked up curiously at Rei, “A celebration?”

 

The words left Rei’s mouth fast than he could think. Why had he done that? The guard knew all too well that the feast was private and not to be mentioned to the public. However Rei did not want to part with the dancer just yet … he still yearned for the other’s presence and did not seem to care how he got it.    

 

Using his other hand, Rei readjusted his spectacles, “Yes, it’s a large feast in honor of Sultan Rin and his recent achievements. It will be held in his palace tomorrow night. His majesty has invited hundreds of guests, including me. Due to the sizable number of people I doubt the addition of one more person will be noticed.”

 

“Ahh, so Rei-chan wants to sneak me into one of our Majesty’s private parties?” Nagisa mused, his eyes sparkling and teeth visible due to the large grin spread across his face.

 

The guard said nothing and nodded. This only caused the grin on the dancer’s face to widen … if possible.

 

“Heehee … alright then Rei-chan I accept your invitation. I’ve never been inside the palace before,” Nagisa answered happily.

 

Rei’s lips twitched slightly upward into a smile. As pleased as he was the guard knew that he needed to find a way to explain who the dancer was and why he was at the feast … if anyone were to ask.

 

“The party begins after dusk. I will come here after my shift to take you there. However we will be rather late due to the fact that my shift ends when the celebration starts.”

 

“Aww that’s alright Rei … I could meet you at the palace on my own-”

 

The guard made a noise of disapproval and shook his head.

 

“I cannot allow that, not after the event that occurred earlier tonight,” Rei added, the look on his face as well as his tone told Nagisa there would be no way to convince him otherwise.

 

The dancer made no attempt to argue and continued to smile. The blond found it sweet that the chief guard was willing to walk halfway across the city to make sure he (Nagisa) arrived safely to the feast.

 

“Thank you Rei,” he said softly to the taller male in front of him. The guard simply nodded. This was definitely going to be interesting … for him.

 

“I must be going now,” Rei stated, pulling his hand out of Nagisa’s and turning toward the dirt street.

 

Nagisa tried his very best to stay put but could not. Like an explosion the small blond jumped on the retreating figure and grasped his arms around Rei in a tight hug.

 

The blue haired guard gasped in surprised.

 

“N-Nagisa! What are you doing?” he hissed.

 

“I’m sorry Rei-chan, but you can’t just leave like that. I want to say goodbye!” the dancer explained, continuing to hug the guard’s back.

 

Rei felt his cheeks burn.

 

“Umm … alright then, I apologize for my carelessness.”

 

“There’s no need to say you’re sorry Rei-chan …” Nagisa muttered nuzzling his head into Rei back.

 

Slowly the guard turned around so that he faced Nagisa and then wrapped his arms around the smaller male in a hug, his chin resting on the blond’s head. The dancer returned the gesture by tightened his hold around Rei’s back.

 

“Goodnight Nagisa …” the guard whispered into the shorter one’s golden hair.

 

The two then released one another and Rei turned to head toward his house. As he traveled up the dirt street he faintly heard Nagisa’s voice behind say, “Goodnight Rei-chan. See you tomorrow.”

 

With a smile on his face the chief guard continued his way up the street without looking back.

 

Yes. He would most definitely see the beautiful blond tomorrow.

 

\---

 

“Ngh.”

 

That seemed to be the only sound Nagisa could make at the moment. Rei trailed his fingers delicately along the dancer’s fair chest down to his stomach … then slightly lower. The blond squirmed under the guard’s touch which seemed to arouse Rei even more.

 

Slowly the guard bent down and connected his and the dancer’s soft lips in a messy, lustful kiss. As seconds that past the deeper their contact furthered. Nagisa’s hands had snaked around Rei neck the moment the guard bent down close enough.

 

How had Rei gotten in this situation? One moment he was at Sultan Rin’s celebration and now it looked like he was in one of the palace rooms … getting extremely comfortable with a half-naked Nagisa on a small bed covered in silk. The guard could hardly recall how he got there. It hurt too much to think about it and when he did the scenes played in blurred hazes … nothing making sense.

 

Even now Rei could hardly make sense of what was going on. The only thing that seemed to click in his mind was the beautiful blond holding onto him.

 

Breaking his lips away from Nagisa’s the guard then lowered his focus and began to leave a trail of wet kisses along the smaller one’s bare neck. Nagisa’s eyes remained closed as Rei did so, a tiny smile graced the blond’s lips as he hummed quietly.

_What on earth am I doing?_ The question arose in the back of Rei’s mind but was quickly forgotten as continued the line of kisses down the dancer’s collarbone and chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm ... so I decided to upload this anyway despite not having drawn a picture for it ... hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> I am really not motivated for this story anymore ... it stinks ... sorry if everything I've written so far is crap.
> 
> Things are building up toward the plot ... pretty slowly ... very slowly ... and I am such a slow writer that I am loosing interest in this ... but I want to try and finish it.
> 
> So please be patient with me ... I will try and update this story as quickly as I can.
> 
> Again thank you for taking the time to read!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Clandestine means "kept secret or done secretively"
> 
> Ugh ... this is my first Free! fic so I hope it was not too bad. (I suck at summaries sorry)  
> I am in love with the ending AU clothing and Reigisa (which there are not enough fics of in my opinion) so that's why I wrote this.  
> Also I wanted to mention their ages ... Rei is about 19 and Nagisa is 19.5 (if that even makes sense ... he's almost 20 but not quite)  
> I've had this story done for about two months did not have the guts to upload it until now ...
> 
> Please tell me what you think if its not too much trouble! Thanks for reading!


End file.
